


Courting Pinetree

by PricklyTrash



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AlphaGideon, AlphaMabel, Alphabill, BetaPacifica, F/F, M/M, MafiaAU, Multi, OmegaDipper, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PricklyTrash/pseuds/PricklyTrash
Summary: Being an Omega is already tough as it is... Doesn't help when you are constantly pestered by an Alpha who just can't get through his thick skull that you're not interested.But now the sleeping mafia families are beginning to stir, all thanks to a new heir within one of the families.Will Dipper be able to keep himself and his beloved bookshop, Enchanted, out of the battlefield? Or will there be an unwanted attraction?





	1. O N E

The book slammed down onto the oaken desk, causing dust and papers to fly out from the impact. His knuckles burned white as he clenched his fists together, teeth grinding in irritation. If he didn't know there were children currently present in the other room, he'd surely be throwing out heated curses, yet by some ungodly strength he managed to keep it all pressed within. His stomach twisted up, revolted by the stench wafting around him. In itself, it honestly wasn't a bad smell, being something much like baby powder, roses, and a little too much hair product, but it was because he knew who it was associated with that made it so unbearable to him. The fact the man flaunted it around like he owned the place, always quick to draw attention to himself... It was revolting.

"Gideon... I have told you several times already and I am getting sick of repeating myself." He growled lowly, trying desperately to focus on his job and not the scent that pressed at him, attempting to get him to feel the power behind it.

"Oh, my sweet little Dipper... What on Earth could you possibly be referring to?" The southern drawl was laced with so much sweetness it was physically making him feel ill. A huff of air escaped between his lips, eyes gazing up at the ceiling for some deity to come and curse this wretched being out of his bookstore. He turned, auburn eyes burning defiantly at the baby blues of the Alpha before him. He hated how much taller the white haired prick was versus himself... And sadly that wasn't counting the pompous hairdo... Years ago, he easily towered over the brat, but due to stupid genetics and bullshit those days were long gone.

"You know da- Darn well, what I mean!" He hissed, eyes flickering to a child and their mother not too far from them. "The fact I have to try and drill it into that stupid fat head of yours every time you come in here..."

"My, My, Dipper! Those are some hurtful words you are spouting there, my dear... A pretty little thing like you shouldn't talk like that to their Alpha!"

"You. Are. Not. My Alpha!" Dipper snarled, wishing he could just punch that stupid pig snouted jerk in the face, though he knew it was best not to resort to violence, if he could help it. "I have told you... I am not interested in a mate! Especially not you! I am an independent Omega and wish to remain so... Now, if you would... Leave."

"Come now, my sweet." He ignored the warning growls from the Omega, instead pushing the bouquet he had purchased earlier that day towards the brunette. "An Omega such as yourself needs a nice, strong Alpha to protect them!"

"Oh... Know anyone like that, then?" Dipper grinned as he saw a flash of anger flicker in the azure eyes, a small snarl ripping from his throat. He quickly shifted back to his overly sweet facade, though his smile was twitching slightly. "Look, I don't need an Alpha. I don't want one either." He added quickly, seeing the pompous Alpha open his mouth to say something, but then promptly close it. "How about you go and find some other Omega to annoy? Because I'm really sick and tired of your crap."

"I'd watch that tone of yours, Dipper Pines." The white haired Alpha growled, leaning down onto the counter to get closer to the Omega, who simply crossed his arms and glared defiantly back at him. "You should consider my proposal... Not many Alphas would be so kind. There are many who'd love the chance to corner that pretty little face of yours and claim you without consent. You know full well there are no laws here stopping them."

"Is that a threat?"

"Oh, heavens no! I just wanted you to understand the situation you are in, my dear!" Gideon placed his hands onto his cheeks, feigning shock and concern. Dipper could see past his tricks though... He once used them on his sister back when they were kids and still unaware of their dynamics. The moment Gideon had found out Mabel was an Alpha, he gave up chasing her, most likely due to him knowing full well he couldn't handle her. That, or he just craved a submissive Omega, like most stupid Alphas. "Such a fine unmarked and unmated Omega such as yourself is quite the prize... Any Alpha would-" His words cut off in a squeak as the Pines boy snarled viciously, slamming his hands down onto the desk. He didn't care about the eyes turning to look in their direction, he had enough of Gideon's crap for today.

"Listen here you shit." He growled lowly, eyes burning in rage. "I am not some stupid object to be won... I am not interested in you, or any sort of mate! I am more than capable of handling myself and I refuse to be intimidated by a jackass like you... Now leave before I punch you square in that wretched face of yours!"

"My goodness! You ought to watch that little ol' temper of yours..." Gideon frowned, leaning forward to glare directly into the soft mocha eyes of the Omega. "It's going to land you in big trouble one day..."

"Out! Now..."

"So, that's how you're going to be, hm?" The Alpha smirked vilely, causing Dipper's stomach to twist uncomfortably at the hungry look in those eyes, though he did his best not to show his discomfort, for he would be damned if he gave Gideon the pleasure of seeing him squirm. "Well... We'll see if you change your tune... I'll be back tomorrow, my love!" His honeyed words returning with a teeth rotting smile. He gave a small wave and blew a kiss before departing, the bell chiming against the glass to signify his exit.

"Go jump into the Bottomless Pit..." Dipper growled, taking in a deep breath and letting his exhaustion come to the surface. He rubbed his temples, smiling weakly at some of the patrons who gave him sympathetic glances. Some were regulars and knew that this wasn't Gideon's first stunt... Nor would it be his last. Almost every day the white haired Alpha waltzed through the front door, a gift in hand and even more sugar coated words to try and woo the Omega. With a sigh, he retrieved a disinfectant spray from underneath the oak counter, spraying the air in hopes to at least subdue the horrid stench the Alpha left behind. He knew that all it'll accomplish is fade it out, until he returned to throw around his scent all over again. "I really ought to just get an automatic sprayer at this point..." He muttered, setting it back down.

"Oh, hun... I don't know how you put up with that horrid Alpha..." A woman approached the counter, a frown upon her face. She sported a blue headband and had dark brown eyes, almost appearing black. Her auburn locks nearly laid down onto her shoulders, twisting slightly upwards on the ends.

"I don't either, Mrs. Withers..." He sighed, taking the book she set down onto the counter. He scanned it into the system, ensuring that it was one meant to be loaned out, before opening the back, stamping a small card with the date it needed to be returned, if possible. She was a regular with a good record, so he wouldn't mind if she was past due. "Will that be all for you today?"

"Oh, yes that will be all... Thank you!"

"Here, have a complementary rose." He retrieved one of the blue roses out from the bouquet, handing it to her. Although he despised Gideon's gifts and wanted nothing more than to burn them, he still felt it was wasteful. So, often he'd just give them away. Any precious metals, or electronics often found their way into McGucket's hands, Dipper knowing they'd be put to good use by the old scientist.

"Oh, you are such a sweetheart!" She giggled, taking a gentle whiff of the elegant flower. "It's a bit of a shame you aren't interested in a mate... You'd make any Alpha lucky to have you."

"Yeah, well... I'm just not interested in that kind of life, you know?" He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. It was meant to be a lighthearted compliment, but he felt almost embarrassed by it, even a little angry if he were to be honest. He was sick of people telling him he should find a mate... Just because he was an Omega didn't mean he had to find an Alpha! If he were a Beta, or Alpha, then no one would bat an eye... But an Omega not wanting a mate? Preposterous! Simply unheard of!

"Oh, I understand dear... You're still rather young, after all! But, if a looker comes around, don't be so quick to dismiss them now!" She winked, giggling slightly. "Thank you for the rose, dear!"

"Thank you for stopping by!" He smiled, though it faltered the moment she left. "Why don't they just understand I don't want one?" He pulled one of the decorative vases from the mantle on top of the fireplace, it's light currently out and cold. He pushed a silver bell towards the front of the counter, ensuring the sign asking them to 'Ring for Service' was present, before heading to the back to retrieve some water. "Omegas don't need Alphas to survive. It's a fact." He couldn't stop the low growl from rumbling within his throat. While he pulled the lever and placed the vase underneath the faucet to collect the cool liquid, he allowed his mind to wander.

The whole reason he returned to Gravity Falls the moment he came of age was to escape all this mating crap. When the twins had turned thirteen, they were tested for their dynamics, just like any other child... His sister, Mabel, was positive for Alpha, while his results came in as Omega. Ever since then, his life took a strange turn... Which was saying something since they just returned from a Summer within Gravity Falls, weirdness central. His parents pushed him to become more proper, trying to get him to groom more often, as well as giving lessons on dancing, etiquette, and how to raise pups. Once he turned sixteen and the heats began... He suddenly found himself meeting a lot more Alphas... Thanks to his father inviting them into their household in hopes one would try to court his son.

The whole ordeal had nearly driven the Omega insane. Thankfully he had Mabel for help. While a good portion of the Alphas understood he actually wasn't interested, some were stubborn and needed chased out. And boy... He learned how you should never piss Mabel off. She was a fierce Alpha, all the more so when you added her brother to the equation... If she knew Gideon was causing him trouble, she'd be up to Oregon faster than you could scream "Unicorn!" and beat that annoying prick to a pulp. But, he never told her. He wanted to prove to everyone that he didn't need to depend on anyone. If he began calling for his sister, well... Then he'd be relying on an Alpha. He'd be dependent on someone, dismantling his progress to show others he didn't need anyone.

"I need to call her sometime..." He mused, turning the tap off and returning to the front. No one seemed to be ready to need service quite yet, so he took the free time to place the blue and white roses into the clear vase, depositing a "Take one" sign in front, before tossing away the wrapping into the trash. He frowned at it, before grabbing the spray and giving it a good soak. He didn't want more of Gideon's germs crawling around... Even if they were just in the trash where they belonged.

"Ugh... This place reeks of Gideon." A familiar growl sounded, the bell clinking softly against the glass door to signify their entrance. He chuckled softly, turning to face the newcomer.

"Yeah... He was here earlier. What can I help you with, Pacifica?" The blonde woman had her nose wrinkled in distaste from the scent of the Alpha swirling around in the air. Her hair was held back in a ponytail, a vivid purple scrunchy holding it in place. A loose fitting top hung slightly off her shoulder, exposing the strap of a tank underneath. He held back a snort at the sight of her leggings popping out from underneath a pair of denim shorts. They were mostly purple, with pink and blue kittens littering them. He knew for a fact it was a gift Mabel had given the blonde, having been there with her to help pick them out a couple of years ago. His twin often liked sending presents to the Northwest, ranging from sweaters, scarves, and other clothing to just random cute knick knacks she found, or sometimes candy she'd make herself. The hard candies were to die for! Even if they did leave glitter in your teeth for weeks.

"Still hasn't taken the hint, huh?" She scoffed, rolling her eyes in disgust. "The creep..." Her heels clicked against the tiled floor as she approached the counter, her frown flipping. "I wanted to see if my package came in today."

"I don't think I have received anything yet... Let me take a quick look, just to be sure!" He offered, turning to head into the back, before a hand quickly stopped him.

"Dipper, you and I both know that if it had come in that you'd remember." She smirked, withholding her grasp from his arm once he faced her again. "Besides, how many packages do you often get anyway?"

"You'd actually be surprised." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck as she raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, minus my own personal mail, I have things coming in for the shop, plus the library. Not to mention I often swap with our local library, as they lack the proper funds to get things themselves. To be honest, I mostly keep what they trade me for my own personal collection, since a lot of theirs is old and hard to find anywhere else." He admitted with a cough. "Then some patrons have certain books they'd much rather not have delivered at their doorstep..." He gazed around, ensuring no one was too close to be able to hear their conversation, before he leaned forward to whisper. "Like how Manly Dan has his romance novels sent here, or Robbie's girly teen magazines..."

"Gideon doesn't know about your hidden service, right?"

"Thank the gods, he doesn't! Do you know how hard it is to get him to leave? Imagine if he actually had a reason to be here!" He groaned, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling. "It'd be an absolute nightmare..."

"You know... You should hire someone else to help run the store... That way when that weasel comes in you can pretend to be out and have them cover you until he leaves."

"There are several reasons why that won't work..." He sighed, resting down onto one of the stools. "One, he'd catch my scent in a second and know that I was here. Second, knowing that creep, he'd stick around anyway, or even try to sneak up into my room. I definitely want to be around to ensure that never happens." He shuddered at the thought of that revolting swine going through his personal affects, or leaving his scent all over everything. "Then, there is the whole act of finding someone. Some people don't even know how to read in this town! Plus, you also know how I like to keep a certain system..."

"Yeah, if someone messed up your organization, then you'd be up all night fixing it and ensuring everything is in place." She rolled her eyes at him. "I get your point though..." She drummed her violet painted nails against the counter, brows furrowed as she tried to come up with a solution to his dilemma.

"I'm sure he'll eventually get it through his thick skull and chase after someone else." It didn't seem likely, but Dipper had to keep his hopes up. Honestly, that is all he could really do in this situation. As much as he'd like to pretend, he knew he couldn't actually fight Gideon. True, he was smarter than the jerk, swifter too, but the Alpha was crafty, as well as a brute. He didn't like his odds too well... Plus, it was bound to cause him even more trouble than he already had.

"Hopefully..." Pacifica sighed, flipping her ponytail back. "Wish I could help somehow... But..." She bit her bottom lip, looking apologetically at the brunette.

"It's fine, Pacifica!" He grinned reassuringly at her as he waved it off. "You have your own problems to deal with as it is! No need to drag this nonsense into it!" He was flattered that she did care about him though. Other than Soos, who was often busy managing the Mystery Shack, Pacifica was one of his best, and precious, friends here in Gravity Falls. Whenever she wasn't busy with family matters (mainly trying to repair the Northwest name by atoning for past crimes), she would visit the book shop. Typically she'd have an excuse, like she was expecting a delivery, or wanted to see if he had a certain book in stock, but many times she'd loiter around and talk with him. He appreciated her company, especially on days after Gideon visited... Her scent was much more calming, much like how most Betas were. Hers, however, was something like lavender and champagne, appealing to her classy nature, but it also held a bit of a spice to it, unpredictable and not one to be pushed around. She had grown into a beautiful young woman, no one could deny that.

"Speaking of problems... Have you heard the news lately?"

"Hm... Not really. Most of the news stories aren't really even news and my customers always give me the weather forecast. So there has never been a reason to."

"Well... I'd make sure you lock up good for the night and set up an alarm system... Maybe even have a little protection." She advised, eyes flickering around the store. There were still a few people lingering around, but they were so wrapped up in their own business that they paid no attention to their conversation. Even so, she still lowered her voice, looking almost fearful. "The Mafia families are becoming rowdier as of late... More turf wars and fights have been breaking out."

"Any idea why?"

"I'm not sure... I overheard my father talking about it though..." She sighed, looking defeated. "Just another sin in my family's name... I knew we were in deep, but..."

"Pacifica..." He felt his heart go out to the poor Beta. Ever since they were kids she'd been trying to amend for her family's past mistakes. From their dirty deals, to slaughtering animals just for sport, it had already been a task, but now with the addition of Mafia? The hole she was scrambling out of just got a whole lot deeper.

"It's okay..." Although she said that he knew it wasn't, but he didn't want to press the matter further. He could smell the discomfort and fear coming off of her, making him discontented as well. "Everything had been quiet for so long, that my father didn't even think there would be trouble brewing. But, I guess ever since a new heir came to one of the families, things have been blowing up again."

"So, some new guy trying to make a bigger name for himself?"

"Probably. Just... Be careful, okay? With new fights breaking out, it isn't safe to go out late. Plus, there might be some who may want your shop to affiliate with them. Sell you protection, whether you want it, or not, sort of deal."

"Thanks for the heads up. You be careful, too. If you're family is Mafia, or at least, associated with it... Then you might become a target..."

"I know. Father had already guessed that as well. There is a bodyguard right outside your door and one by my car." The moment she mentioned them, he couldn't help but peek around the doorway towards the entrance, spotting the brute just outside the window. Even with the suit, you could easily see the muscles hidden underneath the sleeves and by his sheer size Dipper could tell he was a force to be reckoned with. "I doubt I'll even be allowed to go out as much as I used to..."

"As much as I hate to say it... It's probably for the best." He sighed, feeling his stomach drop. She hadn't even left, but he was already missing her. Since he was busy running the shop, he didn't really have the chance to go out and talk with friends, so it was a blessing that Pacifica made frequent trips. Now with this threat on the horizon, it appeared as though Gideon would become his only recurring customer... And that thought alone made him want to throw up.

A sudden notion struck him, causing a frown to droop down his face, the gears in his head whirling.

_ "You should consider my proposal... Not many Alphas would be so kind. There are many who'd love the chance to corner that pretty little face of yours and claim you without consent. You know full well there are no laws here stopping them." _

_ "You ought to watch that little ol' temper of yours... It's going to land you in big trouble one day..." _

Although the Alpha claimed otherwise, it sure did sound like a threat. As though he was edging something on... It could just be the influx of crime in general, which he guessed was occurring, due to Pacifica asking him about the news... Or simply the fact that there are no laws to stop Alphas from marking and claiming without consent, especially against his dynamic. But, it all seemed too coincidental that only now did he make such a threat. Especially considering how often he frequented.

"Pacifica... Do you know if Gideon is involved in Mafias somehow?"

"It's.. Not impossible... He is known for dealing dirty and his father always seemed to possess more cash than a cars salesmen would." She pondered for a moment, a small annoyed growl escaping her. "Plus, he did gain many criminal's favors after the whole prison fiasco. If their family wasn't involved before, he most likely is now." Worry glistened in her crystal irises as they locked onto the light chocolate's of her friend. "Why?"

"It's just something he said earlier. It seemed like an empty threat at the time, but... Hearing all this now..."

"Do you want me to give you a guard, or two? I could probably talk my family into sparing some since-"

"No, no! It's fine. I'll be fine. You and your family will need them if things get hot fast."

"But, what about you? I'd be distraught if something happened to you! You're, like... My second best friend, okay? And my best friend's twin! We're practically family." She placed a hand on his shoulder, tears pricking behind glossy orbs. "I'd hate for you to get hurt because of this stupid Mafia business..."

"Pacifica, it's okay..." He smiled weakly, his heart warmed by her words. It was crazy how they used to hate one another as kids, but now they were so close, she'd refer to him almost as family. "You know me! I'll be careful..." He gasped as she flung her arms around him, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"Promise me... You'll be okay..." His soul lurched as teardrops fell onto his skin. Her distress came off in waves with her scent, making his heart ache all the more. He brushed his fingers through her hair, while his arm wrapped around her back, holding her close.

"I'll be okay." He sighed, noticing she was practically inhaling his scent, as though this might be the last time they see each other. He couldn't deny he was worried, if not a little scared. A lot could happen, especially when dealing with criminals on the verge of war. "I promise."


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are always watching.

Isn't it hilarious how funerals seem to always take place on a rainy day? That very notion caused a giggle to emerge from his twisted smile, eye gazing up at the storm clouds with silver linings from the sun hiding just behind them. Few cast their gaze onto him, questions flickering within their eyes, though none dared ask why, on such a day many would feel sorrow, that he was laughing at the sky. Though, if they had known better, they'd also know that the person currently being lowered into the ground held no attachment to the golden blond. He spent his whole life with the man, yet no feelings for him ever came to be. In fact, seeing that wrinkled mug with his eyes shut forever brought him more joy than he ever had living. 

Did he hate the man? No. Did he care about him? Also no. He was just a means to learn about the world. To teach him about the true darkness of the shadows, the trade of their work, how to kill... You know, the basics of life. 

"Are you seriously crying?" He rose an eyebrow at the gentleman beside him, who appeared much like himself though his hair had been dyed a sapphire blue. The act had started when they were children, when both felt a little more rebellious than usual... Well, _he_ felt that way while he coaxed him to join. While the red looked nice, he just preferred his natural color, while Will had taken more to the blue, thus why he kept up with it. 

"It's a sad atmosphere..." His brother answered, wiping away the trails with leathered fingers. "You shouldn't be grinning like that, Bill... People will think something is wrong with you..." 

"And what if they're right?" He chuckled, shrugging off some of the raindrops that fell upon the black silk of his tailcoat. He couldn't wait to return to the mansion and slip back into his sunny yellow one. Much more cheerful than this black ensemble. His brother made no comment, though he caught the look of disapproval in his bright baby blues. He didn't care what the crowd thought of him. He lived his whole life not giving a shit and he didn't plan on changing that now. No one who had even a percentage of a brain would dare challenge him. Even with the rain helping to cover it up, his scent was a fearsome aura, making many keep their distance, other than his twin, who had long ago became accustomed to it... Even comforted by it. Probably because he knew he'd have to royally fuck up to be in the receiving end of his wrath if it were to come. 

"Aww, come on, Willy... Don't give me that look!" 

"We shouldn't speak so much during a funeral... It's disrespectful." 

"Pfft... If I can't speak, then I'll fucking sing." 

"Please don't." 

"Master Bill and Master Will... I hate to interrupt the two of you..." 

"Then don't." Bill grinned cockily at the butler, though it didn't send shivers down the servants spine like it would most. He basically raised the two of them, so he was used to their antics. Well, mainly Bill seeing as Will had been the better behaved of the two. 

"But, they are looking at you to say a few words." He finished, indicating the podium standing before the open grave. Normally a priest would take that place, however, because their family all knew too well that heaven was farther away from them than Hell, they never saw reason to bother. 

"If they've been paying attention, then they'd know I've been saying words already." 

"Bill..." 

"Oh, fine, fine! Keep your panties straight, brother." He snickered, earning an exasperated sigh from the twin. With probably a little more bounce to his step than one probably should show at an event like this, he went to the podium, well aware of the eyes watching. Always watching. Unaware that while they focused on him, that there were many watching _them_. He clicked his tongue into the microphone, testing it was loud enough for his audience to hear. 

"And a one, and a two~" He cleared his throat, golden eye carefully watching as his brother and butler retreated further back, and how more people seemed to slip into the crowd. "Ladies and gents... We are gathered here today, because _somebody_..." He glared down into the grave, seeing the ebony coffin slick with rain, ivory flowers wilting underneath the barrage. "Couldn't stay alive." The comment earned a few chuckles, though a good portion looked almost insulted that he wasn't taking the matter seriously. Oh, the unfortunate souls. 

"Now, I'd go and say that he was a great man, but we so know that's bullshit. He was like many of us... Hands rarely clean with a lot of green. But, in the end, he was someone with a reputation... As well as once a father... Who murdered his mate, but that was long ago." He waved it off, glancing at the grave that stood next to what would be his father's. If he had a say, he wouldn't be buried here, but in some corner somewhere to be forgotten, but again, he wasn't mad. It happened when he and Will were just pups. They didn't even remember what her face even looked like. Though, there was slight resentment for not being able to get to know her... "Seems almost fitting that his final moments were being murdered himself, am I right?" He held up his arms, grin splitting further as he gazed upon the viewers, some looking shocked, though he noted a few shuffling their feet, suddenly looking nervous the be there. 

"Yep, butchered in the night." He checked were his sibling was, then he went back to the crowd, unable to contain the dark chuckle that escaped him. "You thought you were pretty sly... Not a trace of evidence, right? Well, too bad for you that you forgot something crucial about our family..." Just seeing those nervous expressions... Watching as the newcomers filed into their positions. His heart quickened with anticipation. He may not have cared they killed his father... But, as he member of the Cipher family, revenge was a must and the message his family carried with them must be heard. 

"We're _always_ watching. Isn't that right..?" His eye finally landed on a particular section and he could see the color draining from the man's face. "_Mr. Garson?_" 

The moment the name came off his lips, pandemonium erupted. The man in question seemed to jump right of his skin, every motion positioned as though he wanted to book it, but his movements stopped dead by two rather large hands coming down into his shoulders, keeping him still with a blade to his neck. Screams cried out around the Alpha as his family was grabbed one by one and pulled further into the cemetery, towards the wooded line. 

"What are you doing?!" His voice rose in pitch, panic taking over as he witnessed his mate being drug away along with his children. "Stop! They had nothing to do with it!" 

"Oh-ho! Contraire~ I think everyone here knows that a simple minded Alpha such as yourself could never come up with a scheme like this, without someone edging you on." Bill sneered down at the man, positively glowing with triumph. "Like, oh, I dunno... Little Sammy? Though, I guess she isn't so little now, is she? My! Don't children grow fast?" He laughed in delight at the petrified eyes of the older Alpha. Even the bystanders seemed stricken at all the information he had known about the hit. It was like he had been in the room when the plan was concocted. And, to many who stood there today... Probably believed that, truly... The Ciphers were always watching. 

"Jason! Jason!" His mate's cries reached his ears and the old Alpha's head whipped to the treeline where his family was being taken. He looked back to Bill, eyes tearing up. 

"Please... Please... I beg of you!" Though, his words had fallen upon deaf ears. The golden eye was back to the audience and as many know... The show must to on... 

"Now, if you'll make way to the trees over here..." He hopped off the podium, twirling his umbrella in a jovial manner. "You'll see the Garson family meet their untimely demise!" 

"No! Please! Don't hurt them! It was all me! I swear it!" 

"I hope you all will enjoy the show... Let it be a reminder. For these people here are getting off lucky." 

"Lydia and Ben had nothing to do with it! They're completely innocent! You can't hurt them, please! Samantha was just going with I said!" Jason pleaded his cause, frantically looking at those gathered there, but no one even looked at him. They knew well enough that the Ciphers were one family to not cross. The unspeakable horrors they had committed in the past... Even before the current heir had even been conceived, they dealt with treachery in ways that even serial killers would think was too much. 

Bill watched, golden eye glimmering against the darkened skies, hungry for the fun to begin. He waltzed up to the awaited area, nostrils flared to take in the pure stench of fear that not even the rain could wash away. He could hear the gasps as the people followed could finally see just what he had planned for his victims. 

Away from the other tombstones was a massive hole, made to resemble that of a grave, though it was much deeper in comparison. Along the edge, the Garson family, minus the Head Alpha, who was staged just opposite of them, still being held still by the massive henchman. He let out a whimper, seeing the knives at his family's throats, the blades tickling the skin so close that they couldn't even swallow their fear, else their throats would be cut. 

"Please! You can't do this!" Jason tried to plea his case again, unable to take seeing his mate so distressed. There was nothing that could be said to comfort her, or his children. Samantha, the Alpha, tried to keep a brave face, though fear was evident in her emerald eyes and scent. Her brother, a Beta, was openly sobbing, while their mother only stared at her mate. Tears fell freely down her cheeks, eyes pleading to her mate to do something... Anything. 

"Pyra. Keys." Bill nodded to the two who held the mother and the young boy. The girl had long pink hair, the tips a dark purple that resembled much like fire. The black dress she currently sported hugged her body tightly, only stopping at the knees where fishnets took place. There was a wicked gleam in her amethyst eyes, showcasing her eagerness to get on with it. Keys didn't look as thrilled, though it might be more of the case of him not wanting to get blood on his suit. His stone grey eyes were focused on his boss, not even concerned about the young life within his hands. "I think we've let those poor souls suffer enough. If you would please." 

Jason's hopes flashed up at those words, heart skipping at the thought his prayers for them to go had been heard. Only for a screen to tear itself out from his throat as the knives dashed across their necks, blood swiftly covering their attire, before the now lifeless bodies fell into the pit. He continued screaming, mouth foaming and tears mixing with the rain as he flailed about, trying to break free and to run to his now decreased mate. Bill merely laughed, the demented sound causing everyone nearby to shiver in fear. Now it was Samantha's turn to start crying, eyes fixated on the corpses of her mother and brother, now lying on the muddy pit that she too, would soon join. 

"Such a shame... When the innocent must die." He jeered at the enraged Alpha, motioning that it was now 8-Balls turn. He was a larger man, not as huge as Zanther, who had no trouble dealing with the father. Unlike the rest who had dressed more for the occasion, he kept to his more rugged style of a bandanna with an 8-Ball design on it, rough leather jacket, and black torn jeans. "8-Ball... Please continue." 

Though, unlike the other two, who got out the easy way... Samantha soon found that the courtesy would not be extended to her. She wailed in agony as the blade jumped away from her neck and buried itself into her shoulder. With great force, it was ripped downward, towards her chest, definitely destroying muscles and causing much heavy bleeding. She took in sharp breaths, struggling and scratching fiercely, the instinct to defend herself kicking in fast, though too late for it to matter. Her stoked l attempts only enabled the weapon to tear into her flesh easier with each spasm of her body. As soon as he has accessed the damage was done, the henchman withdrew the blade, before digging it into her back. Another scream, more pointless struggling... Before she became still. Much too still. And with that, she was let go and she had joined her family in death. 

"_**You bastards!! Bastards!!**_" The Alpha bellowed, teeth gnashing at the hands that refused to let up. The fingers dug deep, ensuring that bruises would form. 

"This is what happens when you cross us..." Bill sighed, shoulders sinking as he tutted him, much like a mother would a child who they caught stealing from the cookie jar. "Oh, but don't worry... You'll be with them soon." With a tilt of his head, Zanther pushed the man into the pit. He yelped from the sudden sensation of falling, the impact much smoother than one would typically expect from a fall. Though, not many ended with the corpses of those you once loved. Seeing his mate's lifeless eyes gaze back at him, the fear still ever present, even in her death, took the remainder of the fight out of him. He wailed in grief, the sound breaking many a heart through the crowd. Jason Garson may not have been the cleanest man... But when it came to family they knew that he had done so he could for them. For such a thing to be taken away like that... It must be killing him inside. And that was what it felt like to him. That someone had ripped his heart out, stamped it into the mud, then promptly stabbed it with the very knives that claimed them. In his moment of grief, he didn't even realize that the pit was becoming smaller, it that his hands were becoming muddier by the second. All his attention was being given to the mate he loved dearly, whose neck he currently nuzzled in, despite the only scent coming off was of her blood. At this point, Bill grew bored and started to walk away from the scene, the sounds of mud sloshing as it was dumped into the crude hole and the cries of a man who lost everything soon turned to one of a man who realized too late that he was half buried within mud and soon would drown in not only sorrow, but the mud that will soon fill up his family's grave. 

The bystanders all began to shuffle away from the scene, seeing all that needed to be seen. Had the act even more cruel than it should have? Most certainly. But, the message had hit each and every one of them. The Ciphers were always watching... And woe fall onto any who dare conspire against them. 

Bill hummed a merry little tune, umbrella spinning at a rapid rate, making it more of a sprinkler to the area around him. The attendees of the funeral kept their distance from the cheery blond Alpha, too fearful of the manic smile still stuck on his face. He practically skipped over to where his brother and butler stood, clear away from the main action, though still present enough to hear all that happened. Bartley seemed unfazed by the whole show, having been around many similar scenes in his lifetime on servitude to the family. Will, however, seemed shakened by the screams that could still be heard, though, it was becoming apparent that those would soon be coming to an end. Even though he knew this had been the plan, he still wasn't prepared for just how gruesome it was to become... And he didn't even watch the event take fold. 

"You alright there, Will?" The blond's demeanor swiftly changed as he took in his twin's shaky features, eyes watering, and discomfort heavily present within his scent. 

"Honestly..? No. No I'm not." He answered truthfully, a small whimper escaping to confirm his unease. "Did it really have to be that horrible?" 

"Sorry, brother... You know it had to be. Whispers had been going on about people conspiring against us for months. If we didn't deliver such a message, then some of these idiots might have gotten the idea to plot against us as well. With father's death, a revolt was bound to happen if we just held back." 

"I-I know... It's just... God... Those screams..." The Beta huddled against himself, umbrella long forgotten as he clenched his arms tightly along his thin frame. Thankfully, Bartley was quick to take hold of the accessory, keeping it over the blue head to keep it from getting soaked. Bill sighed, eyeing the area to ensure they were pretty much alone, before taking his place next to his kin, nudging him gently. 

"You're not made for this kind of life..." He joked, a small chuckle breaking free, though it held barely any weight. What he said wasn't a lie... He really wasn't cut out for the darkness their family name cast upon the world. He deserved better, but, here he was. Bill wrinkled his nose as the scent of rotted tea reached him, only assuring him that his brother was in turmoil over the events that took place. "Come on... Let's go home, alright? I'll make your favorite tea and we can watch some mindless television for awhile. How does that sound?" He received no words, but a nod, though it was good enough for him. He noticed to the Butler that he could handle it from here, in which Bartley understood. He allowed Bill to sweep his umbrella above the two of them, keeping his twin close to him. The sight warmed the old man's heart, even creating a tiny smile as he watched them. Years of running after the two, well, mainly that hooligan Bill, made him grow fond of the pair. His life had been a lonely one, as he never found a mate, until the night came where he was placed in charge of their care. The father being too busy while the mother being too dead and while the twins he watched may never admit it, they were fond of him too, as he was more of a parental figure than their real father ever was. 

An awkward and certainly dysfunctional family, but they were indeed family. 

And they were _**always**_ watching.


	3. T H R E E

The last rays of sunlight began to fall from the sky, casting shadows across the land. As the streetlights flickered on, he flipped over the sign against the glass door, signaling that his shop had come to a close. With a yawn, he stretched his arms to the ceiling, earning a few cracks within his bones. After Pacifica had gone back home and the rain began, the day had just dragged. He had a total of two customers during the storm and they mostly came in to stay dry. Overall, boring. 

He picked up the duster he had discarded onto the counter and promptly went back to his task. He debated turning on the radio, but thought against it. The stations here weren't the best, unless you were a huge fan of country and polka... Which, he was not. There were a couple of oldies stations, but again, not his style. There was the news... He frowned, thinking back on what Pacifica had told him earlier about the mafia families beginning to stir. Curiosity getting to the best of him, he finally caved in and turned the knob. If anything, it'd give him some background noise as he cleaned up shop, before turning in for the night.

"...going to be a sunny day! Perfect for Fishing Season!" The odd voice of Toby broke out from the speakers, instantly causing a chuckle out of the Pines boy. He was surprised that he was still giving out the news, considering he wasn't exactly young anymore... Though, he admitted that it wouldn't be the same if he didn't. "In other news... Folks are reminded to be on the alert as another shoot out has occurred..." Dipper paused, giving the radio his full attention. "Across from Lazy Susan's diner, witnesses say they saw two groups of people just rush out with guns a' blazin'. Three people were shot and one was killed. Police identified the dead man as Roderick Quinterro, a Beta from the Quinterro family. The people responsible are said to have been members of the Rogresso family. Both are rumored to be affiliated with mafia, though no evidence has surfaced to suggest otherwise."

"A shoot out..?" The brunette frowned at the information, disturbed by the very thought. Gravity Falls was an odd town, with many strange things occurring, but shoot outs were something he'd never thought he'd hear about on the news. That was something that would typically occur in big cities not... In the middle of almost nowhere.

"This just in!" The voice suddenly pitched up, making the Omega jump to attention. "A fire has broke out within the Garson mansion... Firefighters are on the scene, but there doesn't seem much they can do other then contain it. A few witnesses had come up declaring they heard what sounded like bombs going off before they noticed the building ablaze."

"What is going on in this town?" He bit the bottom of his lip, Pacifica's warnings ringing in his ears as he peered out the shop window. Even here he could see smoke filling up the sky, joining the clouds that still hung about after the storm. She had said that they were stirring, but this... This sounded like more like they had gone into full war. "Maybe I should start carrying a weapon with me..." He sighed, shaking his head, before turning off the radio. He had been curious, but he hadn't expected such dark news... He hoped that maybe this would be the worst of it, though he doubted that. After all, he just heard about them today. Seemed unlikely that it'd all just end in the same day.

"I hope Pacifica and her family will be alright..." Yeah, he didn't care for her parents, but they were still her parents. She'd be devastated if something happened to them, especially now that they were actually trying to amend their ways. He put away the duster and went into the back, debating on grabbing the vacuum, or if he should wait till morning and simply sweep the front. As he opened the closet, he froze as the gentle chime of the bell hanging from the front door rang. He frowned, arming himself with the broom.

"We're closed!" He called out, but received no answer. That... Was never a good sign. His fingers tightened around the handle, his free hand closing the closet door, before gripping themselves onto the broom. Thoughts raced within his mind, contesting each other on what the best solution would be. Confront the possible threat, or race up the stairs, lock the door, and call the cops... Honestly, the latter would probably have been the best answer, however his feet was already making the decision for him. He crept towards the front, muscles tense. His nose twitched slightly as he took in the air, trying to scent out who intruded upon his shop.

'I knew I should have locked the door earlier...' He grumbled to himself, peering around the doorframe and into the main lobby of his store. His observant eyes were quick to detect some wet patches on the floor, indicating someone had come inside. He followed the trail, noting it went to the bookcases, the intruder most likely hiding behind them. He frowned as he continued to sniff, not catching any scent other than those faded from earlier. So, either they didn't have much of one, or it was using scent patches to cover it up. So there was no way to indicate just what sort of threat was lying in the shadows.

"Look... I don't want any trouble." He tried to reason, though remained all the more tense. "I don't have much here, other than books, so..." A low growl had him become still. He watched, as two eyes glared at him from the darkness, nearly glowing within the low lighting of the section.

"Keep your fucking voice down!" It hissed, voice definitely coming from a male.

"Excuse me... But you're in my store." Dipper rolled his eyes, becoming more annoyed than anything else. "I have the goddamn right to be as loud as I please!"

"I don't give a fuck! If that loud mouth of yours gets me caught, I'll kill you!"

"Caught?" He echoed, though jolted as the door was slammed open. Now normally, Dipper refused to let himself be intimated, but in this case... He felt he had every reason to be. The guy was a beast! Making Pacifica's bodyguards from earlier look small in comparison. With the giant before him, the Omega felt like a child. He backed off, holding the broom in front of himself like that'd keep him at bay, or something.

"Who are you?!" He questioned, easily catching the scent of sharp cologne and... Gasoline? A very odd mixture, but definitely belonging to an Alpha... Said Alpha seemed to hold very little interest in him, it's small eyes sweeping across the store. His attire made him all the more strange looking... He sported a dark purple suit, matching the shoulder length hair that made his face look box like. He would have been comical if not for the sheer size of him.

"You." His voice was also deep, a fat finger pointing down at Dipper. "Has anyone come into this shop?" He definitely didn't expect his words to roll so well off the man's tongue... Dipper gulped, unsure what to do. He had no idea what was going on, thus no way of knowing what to say. He just stared, almost dumbly back at him.

"I asked you a question, Omega." He growled, causing Dipper's insides to squirm at the command. His mouth opened, ready to spill the beans, however, his anger was faster than instinct.

"Excuse me?" There was no bite to the question, nor any emotion behind it. He glared up at him, the single notion seeming to catch the Alpha off guard. Dipper took a deep breath, before simply exploding. "You just waltz into my store, my home, and you dare use your voice against me?!" He growled, stalking up to the brute, the fear temporarily pushed back in favor of being pissed off. To his surprise, the large Alpha was backing away, though it was probably more out of shock that such a small Omega was challenging him, versus him actually being afraid. "I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in my shop and I suggest you leave, before I call the police! Now, get out!" The Alpha just stared at him, completely dumbfounded. His eyes watched the finger that pointed towards the door, almost cautiously... Like it was a loaded gun that could go off at any moment.

Though, despite the warning, the intruder didn't leave. He took a deep breath, as though steadying himself, before holding his hands up, a symbol of surrender.

"I apologize deeply. In my haste I had forgotten my manners." The voice still threw Dipper off. It wasn't what you'd think would come out from such a beast. It was deeper, but eloquent, something you'd expect out of a business man. Not an Alpha who could have been a heavyweight wrestler. "Allow me to try my question again... Has anyone come into your shop, recently?"

He frowned at that question, the debate on whether to tell him that there actually had been someone, or not crossing his mind. For one, it was not wise to mess with someone who easily towered over you by at least twice... Especially not an Alpha. No matter how much it bothered Dipper to admit it... There would be nothing he could do if this Alpha attacked him. He smelled the air again. Cologne and gasoline... That's all he got off the Alpha. Definitely not his natural scent.... Gasoline... Was he responsible for the fire? His thoughts went back to the guy hiding in the bookcases, though he didn't dare look at them in case it'd give his position away. Was this guy trying to kill him?

"I haven't heard anyone." He decided to say, still tense and refusing to give up his glare. "And if you read my sign before storming in here, you'd see my store is closed. Therefore, no one other than me should be in here. You understand?" He stretched out the final word, dropping a not so subtle hint that he should be leaving. He felt a chill at the glare the Alpha gave him. It was enough to tell that he didn't plan on leaving without some sort of information. His fingers squeezed around the handle of his broom, ready to defend himself in case the large man decided to try anything. His watched the small eyes sweep across the store, stopping onto something behind him. They widened, but just for a second, before turning back to the Omega, the glare never returning to his face.

"Right... I made the wrong assumption then. I apologize once more. You have a goodnight." He dipped his head, a respectful motion that caught Dipper off guard, before the large man left. The moment the bell chimes rested, he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. That was one of the scariest things that has happened to him... And that was actually saying something compared to his childhood here.

He looked out the window, watching the figure fade into the mists rolling across the streets. He clicked the lock, ensuring no one else would come rushing into his store for the night. Now... The other intruder...

"Alright... The hell was that all about?" Dipper growled, turning to the shelves the man was hiding behind. The figure slipped out and he was finally able to get a better look at him, though... Absolutely nothing stood out from him. Messy black hair poked out from underneath the hood of a grey jacket. Ripped blue jeans and dirty sneakers... His build was smaller than an Alpha, though larger than most Omegas, so he guessed the man had to be Beta...

"Nothing you need to know about, kid... Nice work against that Alpha though." The harsh tone from earlier was completely gone, replaced by a sigh of relief. "Thanks for that."

"Nothing I need to know about? That guy could easily have killed me if he wanted to!" Dipper snapped, leaning against his broom, staying in front of the door to make escape harder.

"Yeah, and if I tell you anything, he just might." A chill crept down his spine, causing him to shudder at the weight of the guy's voice. "It's best you don't know. Heck, I wish I didn't even know... But, hopefully I can get out of this town. Thanks again. Hopefully you won't get dragged into this mess..." He dipped his head to him, making his way to the door. Dipper, though still curious, stepped aside, even unlocking the door for him. The stranger's hand rested on the doorknob, pausing, before turning back to him. "Look... I'd leave town if I were you. Things are only beginning. Anyone in this town, no matter how innocent, will most likely get caught in the crossfire. These people... They know no mercy. Even if you didn't do shit, if you are anyway associated with someone they don't like... Well... You'll probably find yourself dead along with them."

"Mafia families, right?"

"Right... But, it's only the one you need to be fearful of... They're always watching..." The last sentence was barely whispered, his eyes widening as he spoke it. He cringed in on himself, whipping the door open like it'd never open fast enough. "Just keep your head down." Was the last thing he declared before running out into the fog, quickly fading into the night.

Brown eyes gazed into the darkness, watching the mists roll across the streets as he relocked the door. They lingered, wondering what his words meant by 'They're always watching.' He turned back to his shop, gazing upon the rows of books, then onto the countertop. He recalled the Alpha's eyes looking beyond him, though, he l for the life of him he couldn't see what caught his attention. The only thing remotely interesting was the banner that hung behind his desk, though there would be no reason for him to be surprised by it... It was an old relic his Great Uncle had, before he and his twin brother left to explore the world together. In the center was an odd triangle with a little top hat and a single eye. Around it were markings, though what they once were was hard to decipher. The parchment was blackened, the corners burnt from a fire long ago. He had no clue how old it was at all, or where his Great Uncle even found it. Ford had been mysterious in that regard. He had a collection of items with origins you could only guess. His twin brother, Stan, was just as mysterious, but for many different reasons.

Dipper shook his head, dismissing the banner and going back to his task of cleaning up. He made a mental note to call Pacifica soon. Not only to tell her about the latest event, but to also make sure she was okay... 


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And another one bites the dust, ah!"
> 
> I'd also like to note that to any who are on Wattpad as well, I tend to update there before here. (Easier to write there, however I prefer the stories here...)   
I plan on having exclusives to both platforms in the future, because why not? 
> 
> Anyway, here is the story.

  
_ Click. Click. Click. _  
  
The sound echoed throughout the long shadows of the room. They danced as a roaring blaze flickered from behind the plush seat. All eyes were upon the figure resting there, none daring to even breathe hard within his presence. His back was currently turned to them, his eye gazing upon the fireplace.  
  
_ Click. Click. Click. _  
  
Standing before the others was a large Alpha, his purple suit nearly becoming black from the darkness. His size was definitely intimidating, but no one missed the evident fear in his eyes as he watched their boss.  
  
_Click. Click. Click. Snap!_  
  
Everyone jumped at the harsh sound, the seat turning swiftly to face the gargantuan man.  
  
"Let me get this straight..." Bill's voice chimed against the walls, not a single emotion laced with his words. But everyone knew. That their boss was enraged. Bill Cipher did not take kindly to failure. "After I specifically told you not to let him get away..." He drew out each word, his leather covered fingers tracing themselves against gleaming gold. The shining metal reflected the hellish fire, making the firearm all the more foreboding. "You let him get away."  
  
"I'm sorry, Boss... He slipped away when-"  
  
"Did. I... Tell you to talk?" His mouth promptly closed, eyes widening further in fear as the hammer was cocked back. Bill played with the handle, fingers looming dangerously close to the trigger as the barrel was pointed at his henchman. "You had one simple job.... And you fucked it up. When we torched the place, not a single person was supposed to escape. They were all meant to die, and yet..." The index finally rested itself against the cold gold, threatening to push. "He took off because of your idiocy. Now... Why would you allow him to do so?" He waited, frown growing further when the moron still didn't speak. It took Zanther a moment that it was his cue to finally speak and realizing that he was wasting his Boss' time, he stuttered.  
  
"Boss, I'm really sorry I've failed you... I thought he had slipped into a bookstore and my time had been wasted by a furious Omega. Although I did not catch the escapee, I did find-" He became silent as laughter suddenly overtook the whole room, though only one was currently cackling. Bill slapped his knee in his mirth, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, his stomach already aching at the ludacrissy that sprung from the giant's mouth.  
  
"Are you..." He had to stop his words a moment as more laughter left him. "Telling me... That the reason he got away... Was because an _Omega_ stopped you?!" He nearly fell back in his chair, gun held to the side in favor of falling into a fit of giggles. Just the thought of it brought more. It was just mind boggling and just such a hilarious reason he just couldn't fully comprehend it. "An Omega! The fucking thing was probably smaller than your fucking arm! How in Hell's name did a..." He shook his head, body still shaking as he imagined the scenario.  
  
"It... Was not due to fear, sir... More of surprise..." Zanther tried to defend himself, though he could feel his collar become hot from shame. It was rather embarrassing, though, if they had actually been there, they'd probably see just why he had been stumped. "Even with my size, it didn't seem afraid at all. I used my voice and it only angered it further."  
  
"It's like a fucking Chihuahua going against a Mastiff..."  
  
"While I cannot fully redeem myself for that mishap... I did notice something of importance there." He coughed nervously, eyeing the pistol still lingering in his superior's hand. "One of your family banners, sir."  
  
"Oh?" This piqued Bill's interest, his body slumping comfortably within his chair, leg crossing the other.  
  
"It was mostly burned... Most likely from the old mansion..."  
  
"Why would it have one of our banners?" Will inquired out loud, jumping slightly as eyes turned to his little corner of the room. He fidgeted as they continued to stare, almost a though expecting him to continue.  
  
"Did you notice anything else about the store?" Bill questioned, saving his brother from further awkwardness.  
  
"Not... Really... Looked like your typical book store."  
  
"I see... That's a shame."  
  
_Bang! _  
  
The shot deafened all, the sudden motion making the whole room leap out of their skin and tremble. The mighty Alpha was now upon the floor, eyes wide in surprise with a fresh gunshot wound betwixt his eyes, blood trickling down onto the carpet below. Bill sighed, gloved hand resting against his cheek as he rested his head upon it, looking more bored by the whole situation than anything else.  
  
"Now... Can anyone tell me what the dipshit did wrong?" He was met with silence, which earned a swift frown. "Come on... I know you each have half a brain between you all, but it's obvious! Will, please inform them." At the mention of his name, the blue twin jumped, looking panicked.  
  
"Wh-what he did wrong? Umm... Not... Gathering more information?" He stuttered, looking at his brother, hoping it was the correct answer.  
  
"... Close..." The golden alpha shook his head, defeated. "Okay, how about this... In what circumstances do Omegas become hostile? Even against Alphas?"  
  
"To protect their nest." Pyronica answered for the group, brushing bright pink strands away from her face.  
  
_"Or..?" _  
  
"To protect a mate."  
  
"Correct! So, why would this Omega go toe to toe against our late Zanther, even with his sheer size?" At that question, the whole room lightened up, the answer dawning upon them.  
  
"You think the target who got away is their mate?"  
  
"Has to be... That, or it had kids... ... Maybe I shouldn't have shot him yet..." Bill gazed down at the body, frowning at it. "Ah well. We'll find our answers soon enough... Well, I will anyway." He rose, placing the pistol back into it's holster on his side. "You lot, get rid of this fool." Without another word, he stepped out of the room, not at all surprised to find his brother already following him.  
  
"Did Zanther really deserve to be killed?" Will questioned, matching his stride with his twin, his mood already much better once out from the crowd. "Yes, he failed, but it seems a bit harsh."  
  
"I didn't kill him just because of that... He had been planning my downfall for awhile now. He just finally have me a reason to off him."  
  
"Then... Why not have him killed earlier?"  
  
"Because he isn't the only one. However, whoever else is plotting against me is smarter than that oaf and is keeping a light trail. All I know is that it's one of our own." His heels clacked against the hard tiles of the hall, the echoes jumping off the high ceiling and tall windows. The beginning rays of sunlight was already rising from above the pine trees, their golden beams cascading onto the floor, causing them to glow in warmth. He ran a hand through his yellow locks, grumbling as he stepped into his bedroom.  
  
"So what's your move now?"  
  
"For now... I'll be heading into town." Bill opened up his closet, his wardrobe consisting of mainly yellow, gold, and black. He frowned, shuffling through several different outfits, finding many of them to be much too formal for a simple outing. He didn't want to stand out too much now... Though, it was honestly inevitable. His scent alone caused tremors within a room. Not to mention, he was a handsome devil. Bound to attract quite a bit of attention. He settled on a yellow sweater, something he believed Will actually made him for Christmas one year when he got into crafting. He didn't do so much of it now, as he picked up painting just a few months back. Always the creative one.  
  
"Town?" Will echoed, turning his gaze respectfully as his brother changed. His usual suit sent flying to the hamper in the corner for the maid to wash and on went the sweater and some more comfortable slacks.  
  
"I'm going to go and do a spot of reading..." He smirked, golden eyes glinting with mischief. Will easily caught on, sighing with a level of tiredness that could only have been caused from years of dealing with way too much.  
  
"Is it really that important that the one person who got away died? I'm pretty sure he isn't even anyone."  
  
"He isn't. We killed all of the family. He's probably just some poor bloke who worked there. However, I specifically told them to off everyone. That means everyone." He finished his attire by placing a top hat onto his golden locks. He beamed at the mirror, which quickly turned to a frown. "Hmm... Definitely too formal..." He took it back off and placed it up on the corner of the mirror. "Besides... Even if the unfortunate soul had flown the coop, I just have to see this _fearsome_ Omega that frightened our poor late Zanther!" The very thought made him giggle once more, the image of a tiny pup barking at a horse of a mutt while it cowered was just too funny! "Not to mention figure out why one of our banners would find itself in some book store..." He turned on his heels, spreading his arms wide with an even wider grin on his face. "How do I look?"  
  
"Fine as always, brother..." Will sighed, looking defeated. "I just don't see the point of pressing the matter. Hasn't there already been enough bloodshed? The only thing we're going to accomplish is causing the other families to fear us."  
  
"That's exactly my point. They'll know better than to mess with us."  
  
"Or, it'll backlash and they'll want to get rid of us altogether. They'll see you as a psychopath that if they so much as look the wrong way at, will get slaughtered."  
  
"Precisely why we're hosting a party this weekend!"  
  
"... We're doing what now?" Will's face switched from exhaustion to pure panic at the mention of a party. He was never a fan of crowded rooms and a party meant all the more people.  
  
"A party! Oh, relax, Will... It's just going to be a little get together to celebrate my rise to the head of the family! We'll invite all of the other families, let them know that as long as they stay on our good side, that it'll only benefit them! Everyone knows we have the most influence..." He waved off the panicked look of his brother in favor of adjusting his hair. Yeah, he wanted to fit in a little more on town, but he'd be damned if he still didn't look good. "Whelp! I'll be off, then! Hold the fort while I'm away!" He sang the words, bouncing when each step towards the door. Will just stared, still startled by the thought of a lot of people coming over, before even processing the words just thrown at him.  
  
"Wait! Are you seriously just going without a guard?!" He ran after him, surprised by how much distance Bill created from them in just a short span of time. His twin had already descended halfway down the staircase by the time he reached him.  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Are you insane?! After what we just-?!"  
  
"Ha, ha, yep! Come on, Will, we grew up together! You should have known how my mental stability is! Don't worry, I'll be fine!" He added the last part quickly seeing the worry in those crystal eyes. "I'll be back before lunch! If not, I'll message you, okay? It's just a book store!"  
  
"You better..." Will muttered, letting out a growl of annoyance as a hand swept itself into his hair, tussling it in an affectionate manner, though creating a mess in the process.  
  
"I will, Will. Heh heh, will Will." Bill sauntered down the final steps, giving a final wave of farewell when he approached the doors that kept him away from the rest of society. "Toodles!" With a spin that got a small chuckle from his twin, he shut the door, grinning at the sound of the clunk. "This is going to be great! A trip into town with Me, Myself, and also Me!" He clapped his hands, instantly feeling off for not having them covered in gloves. He couldn't remember the last time he went anywhere by himself... Other than sneaking out at the break of midnight, of course.  
  
Performing a little jig down the steps, he hopped up onto the railing and slid the rest of the way down. He didn't care if anyone had noticed, after all, what the hell were they going to tell him? He was the boss, now! No father breathing down his neck, just a little worried Will, who he would gladly rather have than anyone else.  
  
"Now... Let's go visit our _fearsome_ Omega! Pfft, ha!"


	5. F I V E

  
  
  
"Thanks, Dan!" Dipper grinned at a burly man in plaid, waving him farewell as he drove off. Heaving a sigh, he turned to the pile of boxes waiting to be carried inside. Some he recognized as packages containing new stock, while a few were packages for his customers. Those won't be so bad to carry in, but the boxes containing new books? They were heavy. A part of him had been tempted to accept the offer Manly Dan had made him of carrying them in for him, but the Omega was just too damn stubborn for his own good. And he knew that.  


He kicked the wedge underneath the door, holding it open before he grabbed the first box, already regretting his decisions. It had to weigh at least fifty pounds! Just how many books did they put into it?!  


"Fucking... I'm going to have a worse back than Gruncle Stan at this rate..." He grumbled, placing it back down the moment it got over the small bump that separated the back entryway from the alleyway where he got his deliveries, before sliding it the rest of the way in. On the plus side, his customers will be excited. It's not everyday when three of the current top sellers come in on the same day! Though, there is no way he'd be able to get the new stock in before opening. He hadn't expected the orders to have come in so soon, or at the same time for that matter, so he had slept in, mostly due to the late night talking with Mabel. He had planned calling Pacifica, but that decision was soon forgoed the moment his twin had called. The thing with Mabel was, it was rare for a phone call to be short. In fact, he'd bet that the shortest they've ever spoken had at least been thirty minutes and that had been a checkup after a call that lasted over a couple of hours when he first came back to Gravity Falls.  


"Oh, why, hello there my darling Dipper Pines!"  


Oh, for fuck's sake. He groaned, smacking his forehead and closing his eyes, hoping to whatever God that he just imagined that dreadful southern drawl, but no... The moment they reopened he found the white haired creep standing before him, though the attire threw him off a moment. Instead of that disgusting baby blue suit he seemed to always have a copy of, he was in a simple black tee with buttons going partially down from his collar, all open to help expose the muscles he was clearly trying to show off, considering the tight fit and how there actually wasn't much of any sleeves. He even wore skinny jeans, the material obviously barely holding on against the mass it was trying to support. 

"Gideon, it's too early for this shit, please go away." 

"My, my, Dipper... When are you ever gonna learn to speak proper?" 

"I fucking said _'please.'_" Fueled by not only hated, but now determination not to show weakness in front of the Alpha, he lifted up the next box, finding it easier to carry despite having roughly the same amount of books as the first. 

"Oh here, Hun! Why don't I carry those awful heavy ol' boxes for you, hm? Save your pretty little hands from the dirty work!" Before he could even respond, those pale, obviously lotioned hands swept forward, yanking the load out from his arms without even so much a grunt. 

"Gideon! I don't need help!" Dipper growled, only growing more furious the moment that pompous jerk waltzed through the doorway, proving to still be as big of an asshole as always by just assuming he could enter. It was considered rude by most to just go inside an Omega's home without consent. Yeah, the bottom half was technically the store, but it was currently closed, so in his eyes he was trespassing and as much as he'd like to confront the Alpha about it, he knew it was wasted breath. Instead, he grabbed another box, making sure to grip this one much tighter, so it couldn't be snagged by those grubby palms. He was slightly disappointed that it was much lighter, despite seeming to be larger in size. 

He stepped into his threshold, frowning the moment he saw the Alpha wasn't there. Placing the box along with the other two, he let out a warning growl, swiftly entering the more domesticated sections of his home. 

"Gideon! _**Gideon!**_" 

"Yes, my Sweet?" He spotted the stupid white pompadour before he even saw the rest of him, peeking out from behind the doorframe that lead into the store itself. 

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

"Well, I thought I'd be mighty kind and clear off a little ol' space for those new books you got in! Don't you worry your little noggin none! I'll take care of everything for you, my dear!" He laced his words with such sweetness that it was physically making Dipper feel ill. With another growl, he stomped over to him. 

"No you are not! I didn't ask for your help, nor do I need it! I want you out of my house! The store isn't open yet and you aren't even welcome when it is anyway!" 

"My, my! That's no way to show your appreciation for me, my Sweet!" He tutted the Omega, ignoring the warning growls directed at him as he approached. "Just think about it... How easier things would be on you if you just submitted to me." 

"Like that'd ever happen." Dipper scoffed, pushing past to go look at the damage created, only for a strong hand to grab hold of him, keeping him still. "Gideon, you have three seconds to remove it, or you'll lose it." He threatened and although he still tried moving forward, he found he couldn't. What irritated him more was how there seemed to be no strain on the Alpha's behalf... Just proving how strong his kind could be. He cringed in on himself as the white haired prick bent down to his level, his hot breath just inches from his neck. "_Gideon_." He warned him again, but was ignored. The urge to vomit built up as he realized that he was sniffing him. 

"Your heat is coming up soon... Isn't it?" A yelp cut the air, the hand finally removed and space regained after a fist slammed into his pig snouted face. Dipper breathed deeply, eyes burning with rage. 

"Get. The. Fuck... _Out of my store!_" He screamed, grabbing a hold of the nearest item to him, the vase from yesterday that no longer carried roses. Without a second thought he tossed it, broken shards flying all over the Alpha as he made his retreat to the back of the store. "And if you even think about coming back, I'll fucking stab you in your fucking fat face!" Wielding himself with more merchandise, he ran in the direction Gideon went, ensuring he had gone for good this time around. Seeing no evidence, he took a deep breath, tossing the junk on top of the boxes of books that had already been brought in. "Fucking... Ugh! He's such a _creep!_" He slammed his fist into the wall, wincing as a jolt of pain shot up it. He shook it, his chest rumbling with deep seeded growls of hate. 

The day hasn't even started and already it went to shit. If he didn't care about his customers, he'd just have closed down shop for today. They'd understand, but it wasn't their fault that some douchebag kept pestering him and finally went way over the line. Taking a glance at the things still need brought in, then towards the sky, he deducted they could remain there for a little while. He slammed the back door shut, almost sprinting over to the counter. He was quick to locate his bottle of suppressors and although he already took some earlier, he still opened the cap and swallowed down a couple more. Hands shaking from pent up emotions needed to break free, but currently can't. 

Like Hell he'd be going through his heat... It wasn't safe to keep forcing it off like this, but possibly being hospitalized was a better alternative that someone like Gideon taking advantage of his weak state. He shuddered at the mere thought, nearly throwing up his coffee from earlier. A fate worse than death, to be sure.  
  


_ "There are many who'd love the chance to corner that pretty little face of yours and claim you without consent. You know full well there are no laws here stopping them." _  
  


That threat kept ringing in his mind and he was positive Gideon meant something about it. Though, there was no time to linger on that for long. It'd be time to open and he could at least get some of the new product on the shelves before then.

༺᯽༻

"Thanks for stopping by!" He bid his farewells to who happened to be his seventh customer for the morning, which was a new record in his books considering it wasn't even ten o' clock yet! In the moments of vacancy, he went ahead and pulled in the rest of the boxes, which happened to mostly be deliveries for his customers. One particular package sat underneath the counter. Pacific's order. He meant to notify her the moment he noticed, however it had been a particularly busy morning... One that didn't help lighten his mood. 

If anything, it managed to find a way to piss him off further. 

Who happened to be his third customer of the day who was still lingering around like he was actually shopping? None other than that parasite's father... Bud Gleeful. Just anything associated with that white haired Alpha irked him. He didn't doubt that he probably heard of him punching that puke in his mug today, but it was clear he was feigning ignorance. Or was simply biding his time. He often caught small glances in his direction and he moved as though he was going to hold a conversation, but then another customer would come in and he'd veer away. This definitely was a concern, but he was too focused on doing his job and forgetting about this morning that he didn't care for the moment. 

"Ah, good morning Mrs. Michaels!" He greeted the next customer, putting on a customer service smile that felt wrong, but was the best he could do. Stamping her book to be loaned out, the process never took as long as it needed to, before she was out and he was alone with Bud. Just a shame he seemed to have noticed that fact to, for before Dipper could even think about heading into the back room, the overly large Beta came over. 

"Well, howdy there, Dipper! A fine morning, isn't it?" 

"Would be better if your son would get out of my life." Now, normally he'd be a bit more formal around Bud, as he wasn't as bad as Gideon, but he wasn't on the mood for false pleasantries. The sun might be shining, but his mood was stormy at best. 

"Now, now... Calm thyself! You have to admit, though, he'd be a good mate for-" He jumped at the growl directed towards him, but quickly recompodes himself, putting on that overly cheerful business facade he always seemed to pocess. "Ahem... Now, Ah'm sure you know I didn't come here to simply shop..." He made himself comfortable on a nearby stool, giving the sign that he didn't intend of leaving soon. 

"Of course not. That'd be too good to be true."

"So... You are aware that an Omega striking an Alpha is considered taboo, correct?" 

"Without a cause, yes, I'm aware. Except that on this case he was trespassing on my property and sexually assaulted me." He quipped back, already guessing where this was going. They played the same game back when he was a child working at the Mystery Shack his great uncles owned. They'd try to pursue some sort of legal action on them, only for it to backfire in their faces. 

"Which would be considered bad on his part... If you were marked. However, since you don't have a mate, you are considered... How to put this simply... Free real estate?" 

_ "Excuse me?!" _

"Perhaps that isn't the best term... However, it still stands that you don't have a mate. And the only Alpha currently courting you is my son..." 

"He isn't courting me! He's constantly invading my personal space! He came into my home without consent! Whatever happens after that is on his head!" 

"Now, now... He was helping you bring in boxes, correct?" 

"I didn't ask for the help." He was losing it. Never had he felt so enraged in his entire life! Well, maybe when the creep had tried to force his sister to date him before... But, this was certainly close! 

"Are there any evidence to prove otherwise?" The way he raised his eyebrow and that stupid fucking smirk on his face... He felt the need to punch again, but it wasn't going to help his case. "Now, Dipper, you know Ah'm a reasonable guy! I know you care about this here shop of yours... All Ah'm askin' is that you give my son a chance!" 

"And all I've ever asked of him is to get out of my life." He crossed his arms, feigning ignorance, however, he knew he was in trouble. Gravity Falls didn't get the memo that many other places were currently upholding. They still followed many of the old laws. Mayor Tyler has been trying to amend this, but the problem is how backwards this town could be. Many citizens fully believe that Alphas were superior and that Omegas were basically born for the sole purpose of breeding. It was sickening, to be honest, however even so, many still had understood that he wanted to be independent and thought nothing less of the Pines. But, now... He was trapped. And what was worse... Was that they knew it. 

"Just let him court you, my boy! Ah'm sure as the sky is blue that you'll learn just how much you need an Alpha and that my son-!" 

"I'd rather be burned at the fucking stake." He simply stated, moving away from the counter, before he did anything to drag himself further into trouble. He had many customers who would likely play as witnesses to Gideon's constant unwanted visits... It's possible that, even with the old laws in place, that they'd Grant him a trial... Worst case... He'll leave. He hated thinking it, but he'd much rather pack up and just live with Mabel back in California than being forced into courtship with Gideon. He wouldn't be able to come back... Becoming a felon and all... Though, he was sure if he needed to he could ask Gruncle Stan for advice over that matter. 

"Now, you listen here!" He stood, the stool screeching against the wooden boards from the movement. "Ah've been tryin' to be civil about this matter, but if ah' must, Ah'll take this to court and you'll wind up as his mate regardless!" 

"Like Hell that will happen! If that does occur, then I'll just jump off the cliff!" He snarled, glaring back at the over sized Beta with such malice that surely the very air became toxic. Due to his emotions getting riled up, he had failed to see if any customers entered his store. He had been so out of it, he hadn't noticed the bell had chimmed just moments into their conversation. That is, until a strangely cheerful voice broke the tension.

"Why, is that you, Gleeful? I haven't seen you, nor your family in quite awhile!" The Beta seemed perplexed, turning around to see who was speaking to him. The moment he saw those dangerous yellow eyes, all color drained from his face. Even his rosy cheeks and sunburnt nose had become a ghostly white. 

"O-oh! M-Mr. Cipher!" He choked on his words, the sudden fear in his voice was making even Dipper uncomfortable. He gazed upon the stranger, who apparently was named Cipher, though he didn't see any reason as to why the sudden fear. Yes, the eyes were a bit unusual... Though it wasn't unheard of in Alphas to have bright, unusual eyes. Well, he assumed Alpha by his scent, which wasn't even showcasing a threatening aura. It was actually quite calm... Something akin to exotic spices, but none too pungent to burn the nose. "Why... I do declare! It certainly has been awhile... What brings you hear?" He pulled out his blue handkerchief, dabbing away the sweat forming on his brow. 

"Oh, I was simply in the neighborhood, saw this lovely little bookstore and thought I'd check it out! Certainly something you don't see often in a town like this! Oh, and please, my father went by Mr. Cipher! Call me, Bill!" He extended a hand, though instead of accepting, Bud seemed to shrink away. Bill frowned at the action, tutting against his teeth. "Where have your manners gone? It's rude not to accept a handshake." He shook his head, those feline like eyes turning to Dipper. "You must be the owner of this shop, correct?" 

"Uh, yes I am." He held in a shudder, feeling his skin crawl underneath that gaze. His instincts were nearly screaming at him to get away, that he was dangerous, but nothing about his stature, or tone suggested such. 

"Pleasure to meet you!" His hand instead extended to him, an odd gesture indeed, for an Alpha to ask for a handshake from an Omega, but it was one rather appreciated. It suggested they were in equal grounds, or at least, he deemed Dipper worthy. "As you probably already heard, I'm Bill! Bill Cipher!" 

"I'm Dipper Pines " He managed a smile, accepting the hand and giving it a hearty shake. 

"See, Bud? That's a proper handshake!" Bill beamed, his smile sending another chill throughout the Omega. It didn't help that the Alpha seemed to possess possibly the coldest hands he had ever felt. He wasn't sure if he had ever felt so happy for someone to have let go of his hand before... "Now, Gleeful... What seems to be the matter? I couldn't help overhear something about your son invading this man's privacy?" 

"Oh, well... He was helping this Omega with some boxes, see? And then the Omega struck him in the nose..." Dipper almost felt his blood growing to a boil once more. He had a damn name! He just wasn't 'Omega!' However, the moment a growl nearly slipped, those damned eyes turned back onto him and it was as though he had been thrown into the middle of Winter. His throat tightened on itself, cutting away the growl before it even had the chance. 

"Hmm, I see... Dipper? Did you ask him for assistance?" 

"No, I didn't. I specifically told him that I didn't need the help, however, he had taken the box from my hands anyway." 

"What did he do after that?" 

"He entered my store from the back entrance, which is actually my house, where I got the delivery..." He could feel his muscles relax, even under the chilling look. He didn't feel like he was being interrogated, more like the strange man was interested in his side of the story. 

"And I have a feeling that you didn't give him permission to enter, correct?" 

"That's correct." 

"But, Mr. Ciph- Bill..." Bud corrected himself the moment Bill's attention turned to him. "Ah'm sure you know that we follow the old laws here and they state that-" 

"Old laws?" Bill snorted, cutting him short. "So, let me get this straight... You are threatening Dipper here to court your son, who had shown major disrespect by entering his home, first of all... By saying you'll pull the 'Old Laws' trick and force him into it, either way. That's quite pathetic, if I must say." He snickered, holding back a laugh. "And it's not even your son pulling the card! What? Is he that lousy of an Alpha that he doesn't even have the balls to face the Omega he assaulted after getting a well deserved punch to the face? If I may be so bold, the events that unfolded seemed to show that your son submitted by running away. The Old Laws that you highly speak of state that if an Omega shows that the Alpha isn't worthy of courtship that he has a right to deny and, I must say... I don't see any worth in your son." 

Dipper, to say the least, was left speechless. And judging from the silence of Bud, he was left in the same state. He never had anyone really stand up for him other than Pacifica. They usually would just watch from the sidelines, yet he had just taken the old book and just smacked Gleeful's face with it. He could have thanked Bill there, but he we just too stunned to currently speak. 

"Now, Bud... Why don't you leave Dipper be for the time being, hm? I'm sure he's had a stressful day enough." Bill hummed, leaning forward to whisper something into the Beta's ear. Even with straining his ears, Dipper couldn't hear a single word, but whatever had been said made Bud look ill. 

"Ah-Ah'll just... Be on my way, then... Apologies for the fuss, Dipper!" He nodded his head rapidly, shuffling over to the door faster then he had ever seen Bud move... Bill dusted at his sweater, as though the exchange somehow had gotten it dirty. 

"Well, I hope that solves your problems, kid! Now... Since I'm here and all... Do you happen to have any stories about demons? Those are my favorite!"


	6. S I X

Bill hummed as he strolled around the many stacks of volumes, not really paying much attention to them. His eyes roamed all around, taking in every detail of the quaint shop. The selection of tomes within these walls was actually quite impressive, ranging from children's books to ancient texts that don't even contain a language spoke by tongue. He made a mental note to check some of those out himself, but right now that wasn't his priority. 

That was all focused on the Omega at the counter, who now had stopped keeping an eye on the Alpha and was attending to a young customer who seemed to be having trouble deciding which book to get. 

Nothing stood out about Dipper, really... Other than that fiery temper he seemed to possess. He was smaller framed, like many of his dynamic, with large auburn eyes and messy brown hair. His attire was of the simple nature, jeans with sneakers and a flannel over a t-shirt with some faded logo on the front. A very common young adult look for certain... 

But, while his appearance wouldn't have someone looking twice at him, Bill was certainly astounded by the personality hidden beneath the skin. To say that the Alpha was impressed was an understatement... He had never come across an Omega who could look him in the eye, let alone, speak calmly with him. Many of his own dynamic would quiver beneath him! Though, that might have more to do with reputation than his demeanor... Then again, he wasn't _ just _ an Alpha, so it was a hard toss up. 

He was beginning to see why Zanther might have been caught off guard by the Omega, still... There was certainly matters that was still baffling. 

If he had overheard correctly between the exchange of Dipper and Bud, the Omega had no mate. In fact, judging by it all, Dipper was labeling himself as an Independent Omega, one who refuses to rely on an Alpha and live their own life as they see it. While Bill did see view their dynamic as less than his own, it was no fault of theirs that was just how nature was, he did admire any who did wish to go beyond their nature and be who they wish to be and not follow the whole trope of them being primarily submissive with no personality other than horny 24/7, or simply too weak to do anything themselves. Truthfully, no Omega was like that at all, it was just how society viewed them. At least, in a backwater town like Gravity Falls they did. 

But, even with that all being said, it still didn't explain why Dipper didn't submit to an Alpha like Zanther. Especially, if the Alpha spoke true in his final moments, he had used his voice. Again, it was no fault of Omegas, it was just instinct for them to submit to the authority behind such voices. That, coupled with his sheer size, should have been more than enough. 

"I really shouldn't have shot him so soon..." He sighed at himself, wishing he had gotten more information from the idiot. To be fair, he hadn't expected this to have gone the way it did. He was so sure that the Omega was mated, whether it was to the one that got away, or to another and simply had children to protect, but that wasn't the case in the slightest. 

And it didn't seem like Dipper was a defected Omega, either. There were some cases in Omegas where the instinct to cower to an Alpha's voice was nonexistent, but those were exceedingly rare and, according to research, you could tell when facing a defected Omega. One, their scent was off, having more what many would consider an artificial sweet scent, while regular Omegas had the more natural scent. 

Although he didn't catch much of one, mostly like the case being that Dipper was using suppressants, what he did scent was very natural. The Omega smelled like the pine woods just beyond the town, mixed with the sweet scent of honey and just a hint of flowers... He actually found himself liking the scent, as it wasn't overpowering like how some Omegan scents could be. So, that too, was crossed off his list of possibilities. 

Perhaps Dipper deemed Zanther as an unworthy Alpha, as he obviously felt towards Gleeful's spawn. Again, unlikely, but he could tell that looking into those coffee eyes that the Omega was perceptive. He felt as though he was being studied underneath his gaze, every little moment being registered, watching the situation and assessing every second. The possibility could be he noticed something in the Alpha that told the Omega part of him that he was an lesser Alpha, one that didn't deserve his time, nor one to submit to. Perhaps, he just had a strong will, or he had a logical mind, one that could overcome his basic instinct. 

Whatever it was, Bill couldn't help but be interested in the ordeal. He always enjoyed a good puzzle to solve and this Omega was proving to be quite the interesting riddle. Made all the more interesting by the tapestry hanging on the wall behind his counter.

The cloth had yellowed with age, every side ebony and crumbled from a fire that burned many years ago. The clearest image of it was if the triangle in the middle, sporting a fancy top hat while surrounded by other symbols that, to anyone else wasn't a Cipher, would appear to be nonsense. Definitely his family banner, but why would an Omega who ran a bookstore have such an item? Especially one so old? It was, indeed, one from the old mansion, which had been burned down by a cult that had wished to see his family crumble. Except, their organization was the only thing to fall apart by the end of it all. 

The Society of the Blind Eye, they called themselves. Many family artifacts had been defaced by the members, the triangle's eye crossed out with red ink. Did Bill care about all that? Hell no. The past was the past! He was in the present, not then, so it mattered little as it never affected him. But, it was just peculiar for it to be here. It wasn't defaced, so he wasn't a member of the Society... Not many members did live part the horror his family wracked upon them, and it was unlikely he was a descendant of one of them... Again, the tapestry, other than the obvious burns, was in good shape. 

Maybe the Omega had found it and simply thought it interesting enough to hang up in his shop. 

It was another piece of the puzzle that Bill could guess, however had no proof of it being the case. But, he had every intention of learning the secrets behind this Omega, even if they prove to be uninteresting in the end. It was like any good book, really. Once your hooked, you can't just put it down! He was a Rubik's cube and Bill was a bored child with nothing better to do. 

Selecting some books that interested him, though making note of future stories to check out upon his next visit, he made his way to the counter, watching as the Omega continued to assist the little one. 

"Hmm, I see." He hummed in thought, looking over the two story books the child held in their hands, obviously unsure in which she wanted to get. "That is a dilemma! It's almost impossible to choose unicorns over mermaids! Both are lovely and equally magical!" 

_"Right?!"_ The little girl exclaimed, looking at the covers once again. "I don't know which one to read to her... She likes both so very much..." 

"How about this, then? You buy the unicorn book and I'll throw the mermaid one for free!"

"Oh, I can't do that!" The girl gasped. "It wouldn't be right..." 

"I know your mother, she's a regular here." Dipper informed her with an easy smile. "Besides! It'd be doing me a great favor! I have so many books in this store that it's hard to move them around when I need to... Not to mention, I don't want her to be left out of a good story over a little thing..." With great care he took the two books from the girl, placing them on top of the counter the moment he walked to the other side. 

"A-are you sure?" 

"Of course!" Dipper beamed, scanning them into his system, before typing into his computer. "Oh! Looks like the one is also on clearance! I must have accidentally misplaced that one!" He chuckled, waving his hand at his 'mistake.' "See what happens when you have so many books to look after?" He changed the prices of both books, making one more than half off, while the other became completely free. "Oh! Isn't your mother a book club member, too? She hasn't been able to claim the weekly coupon herself, so let's just go ahead and add that to your order as well! And! We have a special when you get two books, you get a bookmark for free!" He indicated a little selection just below the counter. "Go ahead and choose whichever you like!" 

"Oh, um... Okay!" She scanned the bookmarks, eyes quickly darting to a pink sparkly one with fairies all over it. "This one!" She eagerly claimed it, setting it up with her books, so Dipper could scan it in with the rest of the items. 

"Lovely choice! You have a good eye!" He did a bit more typing. "Alright... With all of that, plus discounts and sales and that coupon... Your total comes to zero dollars and zero cents! Now, would you like paper, or plastic?" 

"Wait... That can't be right... Are you sure it comes to zero?" 

"Of course! That's what my computer says, anyway!" He gathered up her items, placing them carefully into a reusable bag, one that was covered in cutesy fantasy creatures like dragons, unicorns, and fairies, before handing them over to her. He took a receipt from the machine by his computer and gave it to her as well. "Tell your Mom I said, 'Hello!' and that I hope she feels better soon!"

The little girl seemed completely gobsmacked, staring at her bag like she was holding some sort of priceless treasure, before smiling brightly up at him. 

"Thank you! And I will! Bye, Mr. Dipper!" She waved and excitedly ran out the door, very much eager to get home with her goodies. 

"Not exactly good for business, to give away merchandise like that, is it?" Bill hummed, quirking an eyebrow and a smirk to the Omega, before putting down his own stack of books on the counter. 

"Well, it's my store, so I can do whatever I please with it." He chuckled in response, proceeding with scanning the books into his computer. "Plus, I know her mother... She's been having complications and it seems they have gotten worse recently. How could I charge that little girl knowing she wanted to get the books to read to her mother while she's stuck in bed?" 

"That's true." Bill waved it off, turning his attention back to his old family banner. "I must say, that is a curious thing hanging on your wall." 

"Hm?" Dipper stopped what he was doing to look at what he was mentioning, before turning an 'o' shape with his mouth. "Oh, that! Yes, it is pretty interesting, isn't it?" 

"How did you acquire it? If you don't mind my asking..." 

"It was something my great uncle had. He had all sorts of odd things he collected over his years. After he went off to travel the world with his twin brother, he left me his things, that being one of them." He sighed, seeming both content yet saddened to share such information. "Do you happen to have a book club membership?" 

"No, but if I may, I'd like to sign up. I have a feeling I'm going to be frequenting this store quite a bit in the future." Bill grinned with a wink, though he realized afterward that it would only look like he blinked, what with his other eye being covered by a patch. 

"Certainly! All you need to do is fill out this form here..." He bent down, pulling open a drawer and taking said paper out, presenting it before Bill with a pen. "Basically it just needs your name, phone number, address, and any members of your family you'd like connected to your membership. You can have a family card, where all members can use, or each can have their own card. You can also visit the website on the back to look for exclusive deals and load them to your card. There's usually a coupon sent to all members per week, like this week is $5 off your purchase of $10, or more." 

"A lot of corporate talk for a small business owner..." Bill snickered, but began to fill the page anyway. 

"Well... I do have to deal with companies to get merchandise sent here... Anytime they give me a discount, I like to forward it to my customers." He merely shrugged, bagging up Bill's books into the bag. 

"Can't imagine you have many anyway with this town..." Bill mused, writing down his brother's name on the 'added family' section, before sliding it over to the chestnut Omega. He looked back at the tapestry while Dipper took the form and placed it in a small bin to be input into the computer later. "What was your great uncle's name again?"

"Oh, Stanford. Stanford Pines. Though, I always just called him Great Uncle Ford." 

_Oh? Now that's interesting..._

"Pines... Pines... You know, I thought your last name was familiar..." He drummed his fingers against the oaken counted, resting his head in his free hand. "Didn't he have six fingers, or something?" 

"Did you know him?" The Omega seemed to light up, suddenly looking at Bill eagerly. The Alpha grinned at the sparkle in those large auburn eyes, at the amount of excitement in his voice. 

'You know, he's pretty cute.' "Not personally." He lied, straightening himself up. "I think my father used to do business with him... You said he collected things, right? Wouldn't surprise me. My father often came across many... Interesting... Things in his time. If your great uncle liked collecting the strange, then he was sure to have dealt with him before." He drummed his fingers again, letting out a soft hum. "I believe my old man even gave him a nickname... What was it..? Sixer? Sounds about right!" 

"That's what his brother often called him!" Dipper chuckled, placing the receipt and membership card in the bag. "Yeah, his collection was full of crazy things! I recall when I was younger how I'd ask him so many questions about it." He paused, looking at the burnt tapestry himself. "Though, it wasn't until he left that I found that, along with a bunch of other items similar to it. My own research didn't really get me far... I thought maybe it was just strange Illuminati designs, but there seems to be more to it than that... Oh!" He coughed nervously into his hand, cheeks blushing ever so slightly. "I didn't mean to go on like that! I... Get into the habit of talking too much concerning these kinds of things. I apologise." 

"No need to be sorry for anything, Pinetree!" Bill cackled. "It's not everyday that I get to speak to someone actually interesting!" 

"... Pinetree?" 

"Well, your last name is Pines, right? Plus..." He booped the little blue pine tree on his trucker hat. "You also smell like them! Perfect nickname if I ever heard one!" 

"I mean... I guess?" He questioned, raising a brow at him. "But, why?" 

"Why not?" The Alpha countered with a shrug. "In fact, you can give me one as well!" 

"That's... Alright. I think I'll just stick with 'Bill' for you..." 

"Suit yourself! I plan on becoming a regular here, so if you ever do think of a great nickname for me, by all means call me by it! Speaking of which..." He leaned down on the counter, locking eyes with Dipper. "If you don't mind me asking... The way Gleeful was talking, you seem to be having issues regarding his son. Is that a daily occurrence?" 

"Nah, I don't mind. Most customers know about his harassment already." Dipper sighed, sitting down in a chair by his computer. Bill followed suit, taking a seat in the stool Bud had been not long before. There were no other customers around, so they had all the time to talk. "It's usually Gideon who causes trouble. Bud rarely ever gets involved in it... Oh, and uh... Thanks again for before." 

"Not a problem!" He let out a loud 'psht' sound, waving his hand downward to show it was truly no big deal. "I can't stand people like that... Talk big, but have nothing to back up their words." 

"Yeah, that's them alright..." The Omega chuckled, momentarily taking his cap off to fix some of his hair that had fallen into his face. Bill couldn't help notice as he did so the odd birthmark on his forehead. Before he could ask about it, however, it was covered up again. "It's nothing new to me, though. When I visited Gravity Falls as a kid, our family had issues with them. They were gung-ho on trying to get the Mystery Shack, the business my great uncles owned... Still no idea why other than they hated them. Gideon, back then, was after my twin sister, but ever since it came out she was the Alpha and I was the Omega, he decided to come after me. I've told him more than once, 'no', but he just doesn't care. Almost everyday he comes in trying to 'court me.'" He stopped to make a face of disgust, causing much merriment to the Alpha. 

"I take it your not one who wants to be courted, hm?" 

"Exactly. It's all fine and good if other Omegas are into that life. I'm just not. Yet, he can't seem to get it. Nor, most of the town, anyway..." 

"Hmm, yeah. They are a bit backwards here, aren't they? Some follow the 'Old Laws' almost religiously." He paused, thinking it over. "Though, I am curious... Are you just not interested in Alphas, or having a mate in general? Or, are you simply just trying to prove something?" 

"Well... I would very much like to prove that Omegas can be independent. There are so many who feel that they need to have a mate, when that isn't true." 

"So, you're not against a mate."

"What part of 'independent', are you not getting?" The Omega's expression quickly shifted to one of annoyance, as though speaking with one of those thick skulled locals. Bill couldn't help but smirk at the look he was receiving, finding that it looked rather adorable coming from him. He couldn't really place it, but he was really drawn to him. Probably because he didn't take shit and that trait was quite rare in the dynamic. 

"Being independent and being mateless are two different things, Pinetree." He pointed out, indicating the Omega before him. "You can still have a mate and be able to handle yourself, it's not like just because you get one means that, since you're an Omega, that you instantly have to lie on your back and just let them have their way with you. Though, I guess you can't blame people for thinking that. It's drilled into society that it's how things ought to be." He paused to stretch, the stool not exactly being the most comfortable thing to rest on. "I'm sure you can find someone who will respect that." 

"I... Guess that's true... Hard to make people really see that, though. Most Alphas I come across seem to have fragile egos that it I dare challenge them, they get all huffy..."

"Isn't that the truth!" Bill couldn't stop his grin from growing at the genuine laugh he received. 

"You know, Bill... Thanks for the talk. It's really nice to be able to talk to someone with such an open view on things." 

"Anytime, my dear Pinetree!" He did a comical bow as he stood, only now taking note of the time. "Goodness me! I didn't realize just how long I've been here! While I would love to chat some more, I'm afraid I must be going... My brother is probably very cross at me!" He laughed, already imagining the scolding he is bound to receive the moment he got home. "I was supposed to be back by lunch!" 

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't have to take up so much of your time..." 

"No need to apologise! When the company is good, it's easy for time to go!" He winked again, then silently cursed himself as, yet again, it wouldn't come across as such. "In fact, I hope we can talk some more the next time we meet! ... If I'm not grounded, that is." 

"Hm... Well... There is a bakery just when the street from here." The Omega made his way towards the door, indicating the direction of the business. "I don't know your brother well, but I know it's hard for people to get too angry when presented with some baked goods! I recommend the 'Chocolate Heaven' cookies, myself!" 

"Pinetree, you might have just saved my ass!" He burst into laughter, stealing the pine tree hat to ruffle up his hair, earning a noise of protest, before plopping the hat back onto the mess. "Thanks for the tip! I'll be seeing you!" With a clang of the bell, he opened the door and was off, waltzing in the direction of the bakery Dipper suggested. Not only could it potentially saved him from a lengthy lecture... Some baked treats did sound rather appetizing. He didn't eat lunch, after all! 

His heels clacked against the hard sidewalk, the further he got away from the bookstore, the more his devilish grin grew. He had only meant to scope out the Omega and to see why his family banner would have been hanging in some reason bookstore... But now, he's found himself a whole new game to play. 

"Sixer's great nephew, eh?" He cackled lowly to himself, unable to contain himself from licking his lips on anticipation. "Oh, you poor, poor, sweet Omega... It's a shame he isn't around... Though, I could probably change that." He was almost giggling at this point. "After all, what's the fun of a game if there isn't an audience? Oh, Sixer must be present! I'd love to see his expression when he realizes his poor great nephew is going to pay for the sins he left behind!" This time, he couldn't stop himself from laughing, earning many confused glances and concerned looks from the patrons just outside the bakery he stopped at. He smiled sweetly at one, the passerby recoiling at the wild eye of Bill Cipher. 

"My apologies! Just excited for the dessert~!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owo, what's this? An update?! Nearly nine months after the last chapter?! 
> 
> I can't apologise enough for how long this really took... Just hadn't really been in the mood to write in so long, but, at least I was able to finally get a chapter done in _something! _
> 
> Thank you so for being so patient with me and for continuing to read and support this book! I really do appreciate every single one of you! <3


End file.
